Back to myself
by BuTrFlyKiSseS
Summary: Takes place after season 5 finale. Rory runs into a man from her past! Trory! Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Confused

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Gilmore characters.

**Story Summary:** This story takes place after the season 5 finale. Rory is still with Logan, but ever since her fight with her mother, they've been having some problems too. Rory misses her mom, and is sort of coming to her senses about dropping out of Yale, she's just still denying it. Luke said yes to Lorelai's proposal, but Lorelai has yet to tell Rory. Last but not least, Rory will end up bumping into someone from her past, you guessed it, this will be a trory! Well, that's about it for now! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: Confused**

Rory was in a very peaceful sleep when she was awoken by a loud pounding on the pool house door where she currently resided. She threw a pillow over her head hoping whomever it was would just go away, but soon realized that would not happen. She groggily made her way over to the door and opened it to find a very irritated looking Emily Gilmore. Rory immediately regretted giving in and answering the door in the first place.

"Rory, what are you thinking answering the door in such a way? You are mighty lucky it was just me at the door and not someone else to see you in your animated _coffee cup_ pajama's." Emily said as she sighed, taking in Rory's sight.

"Sorry grandma, what can I do for you this morning?" Rory hadn't had her coffee yet, so she was in no mood to argue with her grandma about 'proper door answering attire' at the moment.

"Well, I wanted to inform you about a party we will be attending tomorrow night at an old friends house in honor of their son's 21st birthday," Emily stated.

"Oh, that's nice. You and grandpa be sure to have fun, did you want me to do something for you while you're out then?" Rory was confused as to why Emily was telling her this.

"Dear, you will be attending this party with us. Almost all of our friends know you are staying with us now, and they'd be gossiping all night if you did not attend with us. I already laid your dress, shoes, and accessories out in your mother's old bedroom for you, our hair stylist will be here tomorrow around 3, see you for dinner!" With that, Emily twirled around and walked right back into her house, leaving a dumbfounded Rory.

'Oh boy how wonderful, why did I agree to stay here again? Oh yeah, that's right, my mother doesn't think too highly of me right now. At this point, I'm not sure if I can blame her. Well, maybe this party won't be so bad after all. Right, who am I kidding?' Rory thought as she made her way into the kitchen to make herself some coffee before getting ready for the day.

**Later that day…**

Rory was sitting Indian style on the couch in the pool house reading a book she borrowed from her grandfather when she heard a knock at the door. Not even thinking about it, she yelled for whomever it was to come in, and not until that person plopped down next to her, did she decide to look up and see who was at her side.

"Hey Ace, good book?" Logan said with a sly grin on his face.

Rory smiled at him, "As a matter of fact, very interesting. What brings you over?"

"Well I just thought I'd see if my girlfriend wanted to grab a bite to eat with me and head over to the pub." Logan announced standing up holding out his hand for her to take.

"The eating part sounds great, especially if there is coffee involved, but I think I'll pass on the pub, I'm just not really in the mood tonight." Rory told him as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"Aw, Ace, come on, you haven't been out with me and the guys in about 3 weeks now, all you do is sit around here and read, are you ever gonna get over this?" Logan was becoming a bit irritated now.

"Logan, you know how close me and my mom were, and now that's just gone, it's not that simple! I just made a huge life altering decision without her consent and I'm just really confused right now! Why can't you just accept that and leave it alone?" Rory was beyond his irritated, she was flat out angry.

"Rory, I think you made the right decision dropping out of Yale, if it was what you felt in your gut, then you did the right thing by going with that feeling. Now let's go get something to eat and have a little fun, ok?" Logan just wasn't in the mood to fight right now; they'd been doing it all too often lately.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore, I think I'll go lay down for a bit. You know where the door is, call you tomorrow. Bye Logan." With that Rory stalked to her room and flew onto the bed, while a disappointed Logan let himself out and started off towards the pub.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Chapter 2: The party**

Rory yawned, finally opening her eyes to reveal the bright sun shining throw her window. She thought about going back to sleep 'til she glanced over at the clock that said it was 1:48pm! "SHIT!" She yelled as she frantically jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. She had to be inside her grandparent's house by 3 for this stupid party her grandma was dragging her to.

An hour later Rory was walking inside her grandparent's house and up the stairs to her mother's old bedroom to put on her dress and accessories. Once she got the dress on, she only got just a second to admire the dress on her when her grandma came bursting in the room with two ladies, the hair stylist and the make up artist. Rory looked over to her grandma who was giving orders to the two women, and sighed. 'This is going to be a long night…'

**At the party…**

Rory stepped into the room where everyone was for the party, and stopped and made polite conversation with a couple her grandparents knew. She let her eyes wander around the room, looking for anything entertaining when she felt her breath catch in her throat. 'Tristan Dugrey? What's he doing here? I haven't seen him in so long and wow does he look good. Oh God he's coming over here ok Rory come on close your mouth and stop drooling and put on a smile.'

"Well, well, Mary, isn't this a surprise?" Tristan said as he came to a stop in front of her.

To his surprise, instead of glaring at him and telling him to go away, she smiled and said, "Hello Tristan, how have you been? It's been awhile."

"Good, finished military school, and now I just finished my second year at Princeton. So I've been doing real good. What about you?" Tristan smiled back at her as they talked.

"Oh, me, um, well, I also just finished my second year at Yale. Graduated as valedictorian at Chilton, not to mention Vice President. I became friends with Paris, and she's actually been my roommate the past two years at Yale." Rory said it all so fast you'd think she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but who was he to make her tell her whole story.

"Ah, you and Paris, friends? Weird concept. So, how's bag boy?" Tristan gave her one of his famous smirks after that question, and she just had to laugh at his weak attempt to see if she was single or not.

"Actually, I wouldn't know I try to keep my distance from him these days. We don't go out anymore, I'm actually dating Logan Huntzberger." Rory was kind of hesitant to tell Tristan she had a boyfriend for some reason, and she felt even worse when she saw the flicker of disappointment in his eyes, but he quickly recovered.

"Logan Huntzberger?" Rory nodded and he went on, "You know Rory, I see him at these parties all the time, and you've never been the girl by his side." The look of concern on his face was so cute she almost wanted to kiss him.

"Well me and Logan didn't become serious until just about a month ago, we were pretty casual up until then, so he was still free to see other people really." Rory spit out, knowing it sounded like a stupid thing for her to do.

"Ok, well, Rory, you're a good person, always have been, that could never change I know that, and you don't deserve to be lied to." She gave him a questioning look and he went on, "Logan is still apparently keeping it pretty casual, I was just at a party 2 weeks ago and he came with some blonde that was all over him. I'm sorry to say it, but I just really think you should know what kind of boyfriend you have, and if you want to see for yourself, look to your left." Tristan finished pointing to her left.

She followed where he was pointing and was dumbfounded to find Logan with some girl on the dance floor making out like no body else was around. She wasn't sure what she felt. Was she hurt because this was her boyfriend cheating on her? Was she mad? Or was she relieved that finally she had an easy way out of this relationship? I mean they had been fighting a lot the past couple weeks and he never seemed like he cared, so maybe it was a good thing, they needed to break up anyway.

She made her way over to the dance floor where Logan was dancing, without another word to Tristan, so Tristan followed behind a little to make sure everything went ok and Rory didn't get hurt. She came to a halt at Logan and this girl, and tapped his shoulder and asked to cut in all while smiling.

He looked surprised, really surprised when she pushed the blonde out of her way and started to dance with him. He was for once at a loss for words. So she spoke instead, "Well, Logan, I see our arrangement to be exclusive isn't really working out now is it?"

"Ace, let me explain..." he was cut off however, by Rory.

"No, I saw what you were doing, and that's enough explanation for me. I thought you had actually changed, silly me, you fooled me, but don't worry it won't happen again, I'll be around some time tomorrow to get all my things from your dorm and bring anything you've left at my house. We'll be friends eventually, but right now I just can't really even look you in the eye without being disgusted that you would do that to me. So I'll drop your stuff off and pick my stuff up around 11:30am, see ya Logan." With that she left him standing there dumbfounded as she walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

**Chapter 3: The aftermath**

Rory was standing out on the balcony looking at the stars when she felt someone's presence beside her. She knew it was Tristan, for some odd reason she could just feel his presence or feel his eyes on her without even looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked quietly not wanting to disturb her.

"I'm fine really, it's actually kind of a relief this happened, an easy way out of a relationship that was turning sour anyway." She stated, still not taking her eyes off the night sky.

"You look beautiful tonight, you know? Time has definitely been good to you, you look amazing." Tristan was staring at her intently, she still looked so innocent and perfect, although knowing she probably wasn't, at least she still looked like his old Mary.

For the first time since he had been out here with her, she finally looked over at him and straight into his eyes. She was taken aback by the look in his eyes. That's when she definitely knew he was serious, the sincerity in his eyes told her so. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself tonight." She smiled and let out a small giggle.

He smiled back and laughed, then looked back inside for a second at the party, where his smile faded a little. "I hate coming to these parties, they're so stuffy and everybody's gossiping the second you turn your back on them, they're ridiculous."

Rory stared at him intently, "So lets get out of here then."

"What? You, Rory Gilmore, miss perfect, want to ditch out on a high society party when you know people are going to think badly of you for it?" Tristan was not convinced at all.

"Come on, let's go, and maybe I'll fill you in on how _not _perfect I am!" Rory exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and snuck through the party and out the front door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So theres the first 3 chapters! Hope you guys liked it! Please review so I know how I'm doing! I already have half of chapter 4 written and I'll have it finished by tonight and maybe even chapter 5 so your reviews will really be appreciated! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reconciliation

**Chapter 4: Reconciliation**

Rory and Tristan had been sitting at a small coffee shop in Hartford for 3 hours now, filling each other in on everything that's happened in each other's lives in the past 3 years since they last saw one another.

"I still can't believe you actually stole a yacht!" Tristan exclaimed to Rory as she sat there with his trademark smirk on.

"Yeah, that's what everybody says. So I guess I've changed from your perfect little Mary, huh?" Rory said with a look of seriousness in her eyes.

"You'll always be my perfect Mary, that'll never change." Tristan gave her a genuine smile and she knew he wasn't lying.

A little later at Rory's mom's house in Stars Hollow… 

"Wow, I had a lot of fun tonight, I'm really glad I ran into you at the party." Rory said with a big grin.

"I had fun too, we should hang out more often, Rory." Rory nodded, and he continued, "So, are you sure you're gonna be okay going into your moms house right now? I mean I can come with you if you want and everything, I know this is probably hard."

Rory smiled at how concerned he was. "No, I'll be okay, I need to talk to my mom, and get everything worked out with her, but I'll give you a call tomorrow and we can go get lunch or something, sound good?"

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, that sounds great, I'll see you then." With that, Rory gave him a hug, and when they pulled away they got caught up in each other's eyes. Before they knew what they were doing, they were leaning in to a kiss. Just a small caring kiss, but one that still sent tingles through their entire bodies and it was obvious just how much passion was in that one tiny kiss.

When they broke away, Rory looked down and blushed a little. Tristan smiled at this, glad he could still make her blush. "So, um, I will definitely call you tomorrow then, goodnight Tristan."

"Goodnight Rory." With that, Tristan drove off and Rory headed to her mother's front door wondering what had just happened.

She wasn't sure if she should knock or just let herself in, since she didn't actually live here anymore and her mother and her weren't on the best of terms, she opted for knocking since it was late anyway, she didn't want to totally freak her mom out.

A few seconds after she knocked, she heard mumbling, a loud thump, and then the door swung open to reveal a very sleepy looking Lorelai. Once Lorelai noticed who was at the door though, she seemed to bounce right out of that sleepiness.

"Rory, what…. are you in trouble? What's going on? Is everything okay?" Lorelai spit out immediately worried something was wrong since her and Rory weren't on speaking terms at the moment.

Rory sighed, "No, no, I'm definitely not in trouble, everything is fine, I just… well, I... um… do you think we could go inside?"

"Oh, um, yeah, come on, we'll go in the kitchen and make some coffee." Lorelai was very confused to say the least.

In the kitchen, Rory took a seat at the table while Lorelai put on a pot of coffee for the two of them. She then made herself look busy so the silence would not be so awkward. When the coffee was done, she poured two cups and sat down at the table across from Rory, setting one cup in front of Rory.

"So… did you have something to talk about?" Lorelai asked in anticipation.

"Ok, I've been practicing this in my head for about an hour now, and you can probably tell I'm a little nervous, so please just let me talk with no interruptions so I can get this out before I lose my nerve." When Lorelai nodded in agreement, Rory continued. "Ok, so I was at this party tonight at a friend of grandma and grandpa's, grandma made me come along. So I'm just standing there when Tristan comes up to me. Tristan as in Evil Tristan, Spawn of Satan, Bible Boy, yes that Tristan. Well we were talking and he has actually grown and matured a lot. So then I tell him my boyfriend is Logan, and he proceeds to tell me that he doesn't want to hurt me, but I'm a good person and deserve the truth, and then says that Logan has been coming to these parties with a different girl hanging all over him every time. I tried to tell him about our casual relationship we did have up until recently, but he then pointed over to his right where I looked and saw Logan on the dance floor with some blonde airhead making out like nobody was around! So I marched up to Logan and told him it was over. I guess it was a long time coming and I am sort of relieved for the easy way out because we've been arguing a lot lately mainly because I just sit in the pool house and sulk and he thinks its stupid of me because 'I made the right choice by leaving Yale and it's not a big deal that me and you aren't talking." Yeah, well, needless to say that irritated the hell out of me because he had no clue what he was talking about! So me and Logan are done, which got me thinking about my decisions I've made lately while I've been with him. I can't stand living so close to grandma, it's just too much! She expects so much of me! I hate not talking to you, mom! You are my best friend in the whole world, and I hate myself for letting a guy come between us! Logan had a bigger influence on me than I thought. I was stupid to think of dropping out of Yale and I've changed my mind, I don't want to drop out, I'm going to talk to another journalist, get a second opinion, if they don't think I've got what it takes either, then I'll find something else to major in, but right now, I really want to do that, and I'm so sorry for not including you in the decision process and pushing you away like I did. I love you so much mom, and I've missed you so much, and I want you back in my life like it used to be, and if you make me go back to grandma I'll go crazy! Please don't make me go!" By this time, Rory was crying and she was kneeling my Lorelai's side while Lorelai started crying also and grabbed Rory into a big hug. After sitting like that for about 10 minutes, they both stood up and looked at eachother.

"Ok, are you done now Rory? That was the longest I think I've ever been quiet in my life, Luke would be really proud, mention it to him tomorrow! Anyway, I love you sweets, and of course I would never make you go back to my mother! I'm just so glad you made the decision to go back to Yale and I'm even happier you broke up with Logan! I'm glad we can go back to the way things were now babe! Now there's something extremely important I've been dying to call and tell you, but hadn't gotten up the nerve yet, and then I want to hear more about Tristan!"

Lorelai and Rory sat up for 3 hours talking about the engagement, Tristan, and everything else that's been going on. Rory missed out on a lot of Stars Hollow gossip while she was gone. They finally went to bed around 3:30, with a plan to go to her grandparent's in the morning to get all her things from the pool house so she could move back home. Both went to sleep with a smile, glad that things were finally back to normal and they had each other back in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to normal

**Chapter 5: Back to normal**

Rory and Lorelai were in the pool house packing up Rory's things when Emily burst in, madness written all over her face. "Rory! What has gotten into you? You just left that party last night with out so much as a word to your grandfather or me! Do you know what people thought! And what are you doing now? Since when are you even talking to your mother, but now you're moving all your stuff out with her? What is going on? Logan was looking for you all night last night at that party, it's a horrible thing to just ditch him like that, young lady!"

Lorelai went to intervene but Rory stopped her, she was going to do this on her own. "Grandma, I'm sorry that I left the party last night, but I needed to get out of there and I saw an old friend and I just left. As for Logan, I don't care who he was looking for all night long; he was there with another date grandma! Making out with her on the dance floor without a care in the world! My boyfriend cheated on me! That's why I left! So then Tristan took me to my mom's house because I needed her. No matter what she is my best friend and I couldn't stand to not talk to her anymore anyway. So we made up and yes, I am moving back home with her, and yes, I am starting Yale again next year. So that should answer all your questions."

"Well, I guess I have nothing else to say then. See you on Friday." And with that she walked out and left Rory and Lorelai to finish packing everything.

They finished packing, and were now on their way to Logan's to distribute his box of things they had found in the pool house as well.

As Rory got out of the car Lorelai stopped her, "Do you want me to do it instead? I know it might be hard to face him right now so soon after all this has happened. He can be a slick talker too, I don't want you to fall back into his world again babe."

"Don't worry mom, I have no intent on doing such a thing, I plan on having the maid come to the door, I will hand her the box and tell her to give it to Logan, and that will be that. I'll be right back."

Rory walked up to the door of the Huntzberger's mansion and rang the doorbell. When the door opened Rory looked up to see none other than Logan on the other side. Her smile faded when she saw it wasn't a maid.

"Ace, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to apologize for that other girl last night, I just got lonely because you would never come out with me. I don't wanna lose you Ace, you're a good person."

"Logan, you've already lost me, you should have thought about that before you did what you did. Someday maybe we can be friends again, because I do love hanging around Finn and Colin. Right now, I just can't. Now my mom is waiting, I just came to bring you the stuff you've left at the pool house."

"Your mom? What happened there?" Logan was confused.

"We made up last night, Tristan took me to her house because she's my best friend and after last night I needed my best friend. I'm moving back in with her and I decided to get a second opinion from another journalist, if I don't have what it takes still I'll find a new major, but none the less I'm still coming back to Yale next year. I'm not going to give up that easily. But I really need to go, see ya around Logan." With that Rory turned on a heel and ran back to her mom's jeep, leaving a dumbfounded Logan at his door.

**Later that day at Luke's Diner…**

Rory and Lorelai were sitting at a table eating and laughing at how mad they were making Luke when Rory's cell phone rang. Rory motioned to her mom that she was going outside to take the call, and Lorelai went harassing Luke.

Rory walked outside and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory, it's Tristan, how'd things go with your mom?"

"Oh, it went good, we went and got all my stuff from my grandparent's house this morning and returned Logan's things to him, and now we're at Luke's eating some lunch."

"That's good, I knew everything would turn out okay. I'm glad things worked out for you."

"Yeah, well thank you for last night, talking to you about everything really put things into perspective for me and made me realize how stupid I was being. Anyway, I was gonna see if you wanted to come here and hang out with me and my mom tonight, we were gonna rent some movies and eat junk food all night, you wanna join?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, what time did you want me to come by?"

"Well, do you wanna come now? You can meet us at Luke's and we can go rent the movies and buy all the junk food, sound good?"

"Sure, I'll be there in about 25 minutes."

"Ok, see ya then Tristan."

And with that Rory hung up with a smile on her face. She didn't know how it happened, but she had actually fallen for Tristan. It was just last night that they saw each other for the first time in years but for some reason the second she saw him she had butterflies in her stomach. He just seems so different now, much more mature. I mean she was attracted to him back at Chilton, she denied the hell out of it back then, but she realized it later down the road, after he had left for military school of course. Now it's like a second chance to act on those feelings, and boy did they all come back the second she saw him. They actually got even stronger after they spent the night talking and getting to know each other better. She has never felt this way about any of her boyfriends, I mean that kiss, wow! It was just a short little peck even, but the power behind it was amazing! She was lucky she wasn't standing or she was sure she would have fallen from her knees being so weak.

Lorelai noticed the smile her daughter was wearing as she walked back in to Luke's. "So, who was that on the phone little missy?"

"Oh, it was Tristan, I invited him to come to our movie night so you can meet him and everything. He's on his way here right now so he can come with us to pick out the movies and stuff, figured it'd be a good way for you to see if he meets our Gilmore standards. The movies he suggests and everything will definitely show us if he's good enough to hang with us."

Lorelai laughed at this, "Oh, daughter of mine, you are a smart one, I knew there was a reason we sent you to the expensive schools!"

Half an hour later Lorelai, Rory, and Tristan were walking into the movie store to pick out that nights movies.

"So, Tristan, how about we rent Will Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?" Lorelai was testing him, this was their all time favorite movie and if he didn't like it she didn't know if he could make it up to them.

Tristan laughed, "You know, that's weird you say that, because I've loved that movie since I was a little kid, you know that little rich girl that gets all fat, she kinda reminded me of this girl back at my elementary school, I always kinda wished that would happen to her."

Lorelai gave Rory a surprised look. "Well then, the umpa lumpas it is!"

They grabbed a couple other movies and headed over to Doose's to get some junk food. They were walking down on of the aisles when they saw Dean.

Lorelai knew this would be an awkward moment, so she figured she'd be the first to say hi. "Hi Dean, how are you?"

"Um, I'm good. Hi Rory, I see you brought your accountant with you."

"Dean, is this really necessary? Do you really need to hold a grudge and be a jerk when you two had a problem with each other, what was it, 4, 5 years ago? I see you have no reason to be mad that I'm hanging out with him right now, and I also see that you obviously have not grown up yet, so I'll let you get back to that, mom, Tristan, lets go." Leaving a stunned Dean behind, the three made their way to the checkout and went on their way back to the house to start their movie night.

"Ooooh! Ooooooh! Can we ride in the pretty car that goes really fast on the way home instead of walking! Pleaaaaaase pleaseeeee pleeeeeeeaaaseeeee!" Lorelai begged as they walked out of Doose's.

"Mom, do you really feel the need to act like a 2 year old just because he has a nice car?"

"Yessssssss, pleeeeeeaseee I wanna ride in it!"

Tristan laughed at Lorelai's antics. "I have a better idea, how about I let you _drive_ the car back to your house, then you can really see how fast it goes."

Lorelai got the biggest smile on her face and grabbed the keys he was holding out of his hand and took off towards the car before anybody got a chance to say anything else.

"You know we're not gonna go straight home now, right? You just gave her so much power, but at least now we know she's probably in love with you, so you don't have to worry about that!" Rory laughed as they walked to the already started car.

"Well, not many people can resist the charm of Tristan Dugrey." He gave her his trademark smirk after that comment.

"Ah, there's the Tristan I know so well, I was beginning to get worried with the nice, sweet, sensitive, caring guy I saw last night. At least now I know the ego is still here and as big as ever. No need to panic."

He just smiled at her and opened the car door for her and gestured for her to get in. Once they were both in, Lorelai said, "Buckle up, kiddies, we're goin' for a ride!" And with that she sped off down the street, excited to be driving such a speedy car, she always wanted to drive like she was part of Fast and the Furious.


End file.
